


Perception & Petals

by Monobear (Popuko)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popuko/pseuds/Monobear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of Sans/Flowey one-shots! Yep. Crackship all the way. Some in humanized AUs, some in normal verse, who knows, really? All that's obvious is that their relationship isn't a normal one - and that's what they're used to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 3 AM

**Author's Note:**

> They had both become nocturnal.
> 
> Established relationship/Human! AU
> 
> And nah, didn't bother thinking of humanized names for 'em. Think of 'Sans' and 'Flowey' as nicknames in this human AU, if you would.

The fact that he was awake at 3 AM didn't bother the blonde. No, that had long since become a moot point when he realized the reason his boyfriend constantly fell asleep at random was exactly because he was up at 3 AM and beyond, thinking of things that didn't matter, and sometimes things that did - but only rarely. So he'd taken up the habit of staying awake purely out of spite, despite the initial headache he'd had trying to attempt the whole thing. Sans wasn't exactly surprised - Flowey being spiteful about little things like this was nothing new in the slightest, but he had been initially concerned, which was quickly responded to with a snide _"I damn well know I'm not getting any sleep thanks to this, have you bothered to tell yourself that, idiot?"_

Every argument they'd had that this was a stupid idea to begin with had been shut down fairly easily, so it was at this point that both of their sleep schedules were utterly _fucked over_. Their shared response could be summed up with a shrug and a comment along the lines of 'oh well!' At least - Sans had to admit to himself - he tended to think less about horrible potential future events when Flowey was awake to dismiss any of those thoughts with a _'Well, I could always make it **worse**...'_ And no, Sans didn't exactly want Flowey to make things worse, even though he was 98% sure that happened whether it was being threatened or not. Really good thing that he was cute, or he wouldn't have the patience for this. Even sometimes, he didn't have the patience for it...

But that usually ended up with him being at Grillby's, getting himself halfway drunk before Flowey marched in and started to drag him back. Some of the regulars had come to expect it, usually alerting him with a comment along the lines of 'oh, your husband's here'. Sans usually grinned at Flowey, who began to drag him out by the hood of his jacket while Sans started laughing. _'see ya later, everyone~'_ At least it always ended up with Flowey snuggled up to him, conceding the point and grumbling that he'd be a lot more upset if Sans didn't end up in the same exact place every single time, but it was a good thing he did. 

That happened once every two-or-three weeks, since more often than not a few arguments could be settled by Flowey getting irrationally angry and eventually just settling for being held a while, still fuming, but not exactly objecting to being held close, and eventually he calmed down, and it either led to continued snuggling or apology-sex, after which they'd usually forgotten what they were arguing about in the first place. Probably nothing important.

Tonight hadn't been one of those nights, though. Tonight, they were both on the sofa, it was 3 AM, they were snuggled up together with a blue blanket lazily draped over them, and they were watching the kind of crap TV that only airs at 3 AM, flipping through the channels as they occasionally both made snarky remarks to whatever came up. 

"Commercial, commercial..." Flowey muttered, toying with the remote, and abruptly stopping when he saw an actual show on. "Hang on..."

"...nah, it's just a soap opera, i've seen this before." Sans spoke up, pointing at the TV. "she's pregnant, he's cheating on her, she's the woman on the side. guess what the surprise is?"

"She's also pregnant?" Flowey offered dryly. 

"I'm pregnant." The woman on the TV announced dramatically. Flowey put the remote down briefly, clapping sarcastically. 

"Amazing. Either there's a reason why they've shoved this on in the middle of the night - that being horrible writing, or I've just become psychic." He quipped, beginning to flip through the channels again. "Oh, and just something to think about - you've seen enough episodes of that thing to know exactly what's going on other than 'death and sex'? Is that what you've been doing in the dead hours of the morning, watching that?"

"ya got me, i'm secretly up-to-date on every soap opera out there. be glad i've seen that episode before, or we would be watching sylvia the hotel heiress get the announcement of her life right now." Sans snorted. 

"Should I even ask? I'm not even saying that sarcastically. Should I?"

"you should guess first."

"Something to do with an evil twin? They like pulling that a lot. Cheaper to just reuse one actor over and over." 

"and the answer was....i don't fucking know because i don't actually watch that, but your answer sounds more accurate and first world problems-y." Sans kissed Flowey on the cheek, and he responded by smiling a bit, nuzzling himself gently into his chest. Sans kept looking at the screen as his boyfriend flipped through the channels, letting out a yawn. "lessie...home shopping, home shopping, does anyone actually buy anything from these channels anymore?"

"Probably not. They just keep 'em there to fill space." 

"sounds about right. okay, getting to the movie channels, should be something good here."

"Should be. Probably not." Flowey shrugged. "Oh-kay....softcore porn, softcore porn, kids movie...oh hey, Trainspotting." 

"too bad it's almost over."

"Yeah, what's coming on after this?" Flowey finally settled for opening the TV guide, and the two both frowned deeply when it displayed 'Disaster Movie' as the thing that was playing next. "Fuck. That. Next..." He yawned.

"gettin' tired, buttercup?" Sans smirked, looking at his boyfriend. "wanna go sleep?"

"I'm not that tired." Flowey commented, despite his eyelids threatening to close any moment.  "I'm fine. I can stay awake longer, and I...mmn...Idungtum..." 

"...you know i only speak english, not drowsy mumbling."

"I don't want to get up." Flowey repeated, this time far more clear. "And I'm not going to." He turned off the TV, snuggling himself into his boyfriend's chest once more. "You're my pillow now and you're going to have to deal with that."

"because that's so difficult for me to deal with in the first place." Sans joked, causing Flowey to glance up at him and stick his tongue out childishly in protest. "pfff." He kissed him on the lips, the blonde letting out a content hum in response. "guess we can.. _.kiss_ going to bed goodbye for the night." This bad pun caused an annoyed groan from Flowey. "you should be used to those by now."

"I am. Doesn't mean I like them, but I'm used to them."

"hey, love me, love my puns, and you love me, so there." Sans ran a hand through Flowey's hair as he sighed. 

"Yeah, okay." Flowey responded, grabbing his boyfriend's arm to wrap around him. "Just do a good job with being my pillow, kay? Good pillow is not _punny_."

"i'm going to count that as you making an actual pun."

"It's never going to happen again, cherish it."

"pffhehehehe." Sans snuggled into the couch, keeping an arm draped around the only slightly-shorter blonde snuggled into his chest. "love ya, buttercup."

Flowey sighed, but ended up smiling a bit anyway in resigned amusement. "Love you too. Now shut up before I _pun_ t you off the couch." And at the amused snorting that ensued, Flowey couldn't help but start snickering a bit, himself.

It was times like this - when they went to sleep, like idiots, snuggled up on a couch at 3:30 AM - that he couldn't help but cherish.


	4. Comfortable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans can't find his hoodie.

Sans was never too picky about being in comfort. Honestly, you could've given the guy any spot to sit in for a while, and it's guaranteed he'd find a way to make himself comfortable and go to sleep, often being immediately apparent by the fact that he pulled up the hood of his jacket every time he started to doze off - and this could happen any time, any where. Most people had gotten used to it by now, though it did surprise Flowey to find that after a very very brief time inside a store with Sans doing nothing, he'd fallen asleep standing up. It was almost impressive, honestly. 

The only time Sans ever - ever - removed his hoodie was when he was going to sleep for the night in a bed. And that was only because there was the unspoken rule of 'no, I hardly ever use my pillows and you're like a human heater, so yes, your chest is my pillow, deal with it. No hoodies in bed.' that Flowey and he had established, and he didn't mind one bit, since the feeling of someone being close to him relaxed him, anyway. Though when he woke up and got dressed for the day, inevitably, the hoodie was put back on. It was just a Sans thing, like the bad puns and the overabundance of ketchup on almost everything. 

The one day he woke up and didn't find it, though, it was strange. Sans frowned, peeking around the room for the blue hoodie, opening the closet - no, not there - not on the chairs, not on the edge of the bed...so he put on one of his t-shirts and shorts (after taking off his PJs first), and walked out to the living room, looking around there with an annoyed expression. Where did he leave it. Where is the hoodie.

It was about then he felt a tap on his back. 

"You're looking for this, right?" That was the smug, slightly-amused voice of his partner, of course, and Sans glanced back, only to notice...yep. Hoodie was stolen. The blonde snickered, his slightly smaller frame making the hoodie a bit big on him. But it was pretty damn adorable, Sans had to admit. "You really looked like you were about to lose it when you couldn't find this. It's that much of a big deal, huh?"

"...well, kinda. it's just something i got used to." Sans shrugged, plopping down on the couch nonchalantly. Flowey snickered, sitting next to him and, with a brief pause, snuggling up to him as Sans put an arm around him. "but hey. 's cute on you." He smirked. Flowey glanced up at him, snorting.

"I'm not cute. I'm--I dunno, I'm not cute. Cute isn't my thing."

"denying it doesn't help."

"I'm only denying it because it isn't true."

"yes it is. the fact that it's too big for you doesn't help. tiny and cute."

"If I didn't love you, I'd really be mad, y'know." Flowey stated, a half-frown on his face. This slowly evaporated when Sans kissed him on the cheek. "--You're lame." Still, he couldn't help but smile, just the slightest bit. Honestly, he, himself, was feeling pretty comfortable in this thing. It did help that it was warm and comfortable, on top of being too big and easy to snuggle into. He'd also never admit it, but it smelled like Sans too, which was (although that smell was mostly a mix of ketchup, pasta sauce - thanks to his brother no doubt, and hints of cologne here and there because Sans, despite his lazy nature, did sometimes manage to put up some effort to look/smell nice on dates) nice. "You're a lame nerd who obsesses over a silly jacket too much and doesn't trust anyone else with it."

"nuh-uh." Sans stated. "i trust you with it."

"Really?"

"yeah." 

"...Then I'm going to stay in it for the rest of the day, kay?" Flowey looked up at him, halfway expecting a 'nah', but instead, Sans just shrugged. 

"rest of the day or whenever i feel like takin' it off ya. ...i'm sure ya wouldn't object if i kept goin', either." Sans winked. This earned him a bap in the face with a hoodie sleeve.

"Okay, you need to shut up if you're going to say things like that." Flowey fought down a grin that was threatening to appear, in addition to a light pinkness on the cheeks. "I know you're not going to listen, but the thought that someday you might makes me happy."

"you're right, i'm not going to. oh, and you sure as hell weren't telling me to shut up last night--"

"--First of all, seriously shut up. Second of all, that was completely different circumstances, and I'm not--why are you grinning like that?"

"you said cum."

"....." Flowey stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head. "How old are you? 14?"

Sans started chuckling before gently tilting his partner's head upwards, giving him a kiss. "yeah, i know, i'm mature as hell. but you're clearly into that since you haven't left yet.

"I'm questioning my own taste too, but..." Flowey let out a sigh, hugging onto Sans with his hands covered by the sleeves. "...yeah. I guess so. Dork."

"love you too."


End file.
